EMBRACING YOUR DESTINY
by Creativity at its best
Summary: (A Naruto, Fairytail, and One Piece crossover). Shinachiku (Naruto's son) and Hanami (Naruto's daughter) grew up hearing wild stories from their parents about the infamous guild. When they finally got the chance to go there themselves, certain events occur beyond their wildest dreams, that altered their destiny forever...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

" **Dad…"** ten year old Hanami said her father's name in amazement, as she stood there entranced with a group of wizard's street performance. **"This is so cool!,"** Hanami exclaimed in delight. "Is it some kind of jutsu Dad?, how come their not using any kind of hand seals?, why haven't you told me that people in Fiore could do these things?.!" Hanami bombarded her father with nonstop questions. "Pretty cool huh?, Naruto chuckled light-heartedly, as he rested his hand on her hand.

'Finally I'll be able to see my good old friends again,' Naruto thought to himself, as he glanced up into the peaceful sky. Naruto had decided the time had come for a well needed vacation, so Sakura and he decided that this was the perfect time to visit Fairy tail again, considering they never taken their children there before.

A small smile crept on Naruto's face, as he reminisced of his adventures with the guild. A sudden mix of emotions of overwhelming happiness and anticipation came over him. "Is something wrong Shinachiku?," Sakura's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "You seem sad…" "Uh no!," twelve year old Shinachiku responded giving a radiant smile. "I was thinking about all the stories you told Hanami and I growing up, and that we were finally going to see what Fairy tail was like."

The worry in Sakura's eyes disappeared and was replaced with relief. "You've been overly quiet lately, since your father and I decided we all would vacation here in Magnolia. But are you sure there is nothing you want to talk to us about?." Sakura asked gently. "Everything's fine Sakura," Naruto interjected before his son could say something. He then draped his right arm around Sakura's neck.

"You know how our son is. I don't know why you're surprised, honestly that sort of behaviour was inherited from you." As soon as he said that, he was smacked in the head. **"You got some nerve!, Then whose to blame for him turning out to be a troublemaker huh?."** Sakura uttered in annoyance, as Hanami giggled in the background. Sakura then sighed, and folded her arms and sauntered. "Come on now, we don't want to keep our host waiting."

Sakura simply said. Naruto glanced at his son, whose back was now turned to him, since Shinachiku was now walking ahead of him. Naruto's cheerful expression switched to a bleak one, as he continued to stare at his son. Thankful that his family were walking ahead of him, so that they couldn't see his expression on his face. The truth was Naruto suspected from the start that something was up with Shinachiku.

As a matter a fact, he knew exactly what was the cause for his son's peculiar behaviour. The truth was Shinachiku suffered from inferiority complex due to the fact that since he discovered he and his sister didn't possess the Kekkei Genkai. Compared to her brother, though, Hanami was also disappointed but choose to look at it from a different point of view, which surprised Naruto. Naruto never forgot when she was six years old, she declared to him that even though she couldn't be as powerful as him, she would at least become a very skilful ninja, to the best of her ability.

It was then he learnt Hanami had inherited his never giving up attitude. However, Shinachiku was a bit different. It's not like he didn't have potential in becoming a great Shinobi, but rather he lacked discipline and motivation.

 **BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK:**

Naruto had come home early to an empty house, since Sakura was still at work, and the kids hadn't come home from the Academy as yet. He was about to go take a nap, when he saw the front door slam open. There stood a tearful Shinachiku who was eight years old at the time, who was covered in blood and bruises. **"Shinachiku who did this to you!,"** Naruto demanded as his expression became haunted at the sight of his son.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!,"** Shinachiku shrieked as he cowered back from Naruto. "Why are you acting like this?," Naruto responded in confusion as he tried to get close to him again. "Why didn't you come and get me when you realized you were in danger?," Naruto asked as he watched Shinachiku wince in pain. **"FOR WHAT HUH?!,"** Shinachiku screamed in anger now causing Naruto to be taken aback by his tone.

" **YOU THINK I ENJOY KNOWING THAT I WILL NEVER BE AS POWERFUL AS YOU, AND THAT I WILL ALWAYS NEED SAVING!. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!."** With that Shinachiku sprinted upstairs to his room where he slammed the door. Before Naruto could go after him again, Hanami came through the open front door panting. As soon as she saw her father she froze her movements altogether, as if caught doing something wrong.

"Dad where's Shinachiku?" she asked cautiously. **"Tell me who did this to your brother Hanami?"** Naruto murmured, which made Hanami tense up. Hanami knew what that tone of voice meant .It meant that her father was very angry, and choose to restrain himself. "He got into a fight with some of the boys at the Academy," she revealed as she glanced down at her feet. "They were stronger than him, considering that they possessed the Kekkei Genkai which is why he was badly beaten. However that's not all they did."

"What did they say?," Naruto urged her to continue as Hanami kept her gaze at her feet. "They told him…" She then paused as she glanced at her father. Her eyes pleaded with him not to make her tell him. **"Hanami…"** was the only warning she got as Naruto was staring at her sternly. **"They told him he would never be like you, since he didn't have something extra in him!."** Hanami choked up at the few last words. **"They told him he would never be a hero like you!,"** she whimpered as she began to cry.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto had said nothing to Sakura, since the incident and neither had his kids. He knew if he had said something to her, she would've been unnecessarily worried about their son. Which is why he was going to use this opportunity to have a heart to heart with Shinachiku.

" **GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWIRP!,"** A boisterous voice boomed up ahead, as people scattered out of the way. Fruits and vegetables went flying everywhere, as a fruit stall came crashing down. A coconut that was among the flying fruit, hit Naruto smack in the face causing him to curse lividly.

" **COME BACK YOU HERE YOU THEIF!,"** the voice boomed again. Suddenly a steel beam from above managed to somehow get loose. Hanami was standing directly beneath it.

" **HANAMI!,"** Naruto screamed in fear, as he lunged himself into the air. He activated the Kyuubi's chakra, and smashed the steel beam into pieces. At the same time, Shinachiku tried to find his family, since he was separated, because of the chaos that was now ensued. People were desperately trying to get out of the way, which meant Shinachiku was dodging them every now again to avoid crashing into someone.

Straight ahead he saw a boy around his age with orange hair, and chestnut eyes. Shinachiku noticed that the boy was hiding a small box under his right arm, as the boy glanced over his shoulder in fear at the booming voice. 'That must be the thief.' Shinachiku thought to himself. Without a second thought, Shinachiku pushed a little chakra into his right hand then as the boy drew closer, punched him directly in the stomach.

The boy's eyes widened in pure shock, and pain as he froze dropping to his knees. The box easily slid from under his arm to the ground. **"Why'd you…"** the orange haired boy managed to splutter. **"Do that for…. Jerk…"** "You're lucky I didn't knock you out cold thief." Shinachiku replied as he hold a glazed expression on his face.

" **GET UP!,"** the loud voice boomed now jumping the orange haired boy, who immediately stood on his feet at hearing the voice. "What's going on?," Hanami appeared confused, with Naruto and Sakura as they stood on the side-lines and watched. The boisterous voice belonged to a man wearing a red vest, blue trousers with cuffs, scandals, and a straw hat, that was now standing before the boys. "How many times have I told you…" The guy's right eye twitched in irritation, as he kept his voice surprisingly low now.

" **NO STEALING!,"** He roared into the orange haired boy's ear. "Honestly I don't know what I'm to do with you!," The guy complained as he picked up the box that the orange haired kid dropped. At that moment Naruto who stood there watching all this time, began to chuckle. "Dad what's so funny?," Hanami questioned clearly confused at her Dad's behaviour. "Dad I'm sorry-" the orange haired boy began to say. "Can it Nathan!. You're in a lot of trouble right now!. Honestly I swear you don't just look like your mother, but you also picked up her little habit." The guy grumbled.

"Well it's a good thing my son was here to stop him. Crisis averted,"Naruto grinned as he approached them. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said extending his hand. "You got a really strong kid," the guy complimented Naruto shaking the extended hand. "I saw how he stopped my son. By the way my name's Monkey D. Luffy." He said returning the friendly smile.

"Oh and this is the rest of my family. My wife Sakura, my daughter Hanami, and my son Shinachiku." "Well aren't you cute," he complimented Hanami who just smiled. "You remind me of my daughter Lina a very sweet girl." Luffy said. "It's a pity you couldn't meet her though," Luffy pouted as he adjusted his straw hat."I got to go find guild called Fairy tail, and see their guild master called Macorov."

Luffy explained. "Well you're in luck Luffy, Naruto spoke up. " 'Cause that's where we are heading." "Just my luck!," Luffy exclaimed for joy.

" **HEY LUFFY,"** A female's voice boomed from a distance.

" **DID YOU FIND THAT SNOT NOSE LITTLE BRAT WHOSE OUR SON!."** She had orange hair and chestnut eyes like Nathan's with a girl that resembled Luffy, with Onyx hair and eyes, that looked about Hanami's age.

" **I SWEAR I'M GONNA SKIN THAT BOY ALIVE WHEN I FIND HIM!."**

" **Mom?,"** Nathan whimpered and gulped in fear. "Told ya you were in trouble…" Luffy simply said over his shoulder, as he and the rest of them watched her approach.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

" **THAT'S FAIRYTAIL!,"** Luffy and his family screamed in disbelief at the sight of Fairytail's guild. "Naruto are you sure that this is Fairytail?," Nathan questioned in doubt that this was the building. "What do you think mom…Mom?," Nathan said turning to stare at Nami, who wasn't only slack jawed, but whose jaw was literally on the ground.

" **WOW!,"** Hanami gasped in fascination. "It looks like a castle." "It may not look like it Nathan," Naruto spoke up smiling. "But this is the place." "Things have surely changed since the last time we were here," Sakura stated staring at Naruto who agreed with her. "I wouldn't have recognized the guild, if it wasn't for the Fairytail's symbol. If I can recall correctly it was a different structure the last time we visited."

(Before I give the description of Fairytail guild, I'm using the one they rebuilt right after they fought Phantom Lord.) Fairytail's guild was built rather elegant and extravagantly. Anyone who didn't know what Fairytail was, and discovered it would mistake it for a castle of some sort. The top of the building had a tower like dome containing a large bell, which had a pointed roof made of tiles.

Two more towers are presented at both sides of the entrance, these having elongated glass windows running through them, and weather cocked shaped like Fairytail's symbol on their tile tops. The front part of the top floor houses a larger banner with the guild's insignia on it, while two smaller banners placed at its sides, some meters away from it, bear respectively, the Magic Council emblem and an unknown symbol.

The top floor was mostly bare, while the middle ones front walls are intricately decorate, and sport a pair of ornamental windows. The ground floor's roof bears a highly decorative balustrade on its top, and the floor itself possesses many small windows lined up its front walls together with wood reinforcements. While its edges bear large, rectangular wood beams. Surrounding the headquarters is a fence composed of stone overtopped by decorated railing with some pillars overtopped, by torches on its length.

An open gate, this possessing an upper part covered in tiles with railings below it bearing resemblance to an open portcullis. Plus there's a large sign bearing the guild's name with ornate decorations above it, including a pair of detailed statues of fairies, each wearing a dress, and possessing a pair of wings and elongated ears sitting on their heads. In front of the building, inside the fence is an "Open air café".

A little over two dozen tables each complete with a pair of benches at its sides, and with some of them bearing striped beach umbrellas. "Uh Dad are you sure they are expecting us?, 'cause it doesn't seem like anybody's here. Since we've been standing here for some time now, and we haven't seen or heard anyone." Shinachiku questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Naruto. 'Where was everybody?,' Naruto wondered to himself, as he walked into the grounds without a word, as the others silently followed him to the front door.

"Maybe something happened_," Sakura began to say, as Naruto opened the front door. **"SURPRISE!,"** Fairytail boomed as soon as the door was opened leaving Naruto and company startled. "After all these years," Lucy whispered into Sakura's ears as she hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you, wow you're practically glowing!." Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, as she took in Sakura's radiant short thick hair and emerald eyes.

"Is that…" Sakura paused as her eyes widened, surprised at the sight of a pink haired girl standing at Lucy's side shyly. "Yep," Lucy smiled as she glanced at her daughter. "This is your Aunt Sakura I've been telling you so much about. Why don't you say hi." "Hi I'm Nashi Dragneel. I love the shade of pink that your hair is." "Why thank you, and you're as beautiful as your Mom"

'It's been fifteen long years since I've been back here.' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the wooden mezzanines. 'Has it really been so long?, I've been so busy being Hokage that I just didn't have the time to come visit. The hidden leaf village will always be my home, but Fairytail will always have a special place in my heart.' "I never thought I'll see the great fox again," a familiar voice joked coming from behind Naruto.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Naruto grinned recognizing the voice. Naruto turned to see the infamous Salamander grinning widely at him now. They stared at one another for a while without saying anything to each other. They didn't have to, because their radiant smiles and joyful stares was enough. Suddenly they fist pumped and bro hugged each other. "Oh I almost forgot!," Naruto said turning to Luffy who was speaking with Cana.

"On my way here, we met a guy named Monkey D. Luffy, along with his wife Nami and their kids Nathan and Lina." "Did you say Monkey D. Luffy?!," Natsu said in disbelief as he stared bug-eyed at Luffy.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!,"** Natsu suddenly screams while putting his hands before his mouth like a trumpeter, creating a large exploding fireball that headed directly for Luffy. The guild members who stood close to Luffy, jumped out the way. Luffy who spotted the attack, immediately extended his rubbery arms to a wooden beam at the end of the room, thus escaping Natsu's scorching flames. The flames thankfully went through the large window that Luffy was standing next to, as the flames disappeared into the sky.

"So the rumours are true," Natsu chuckled as he stared at Luffy now with a roughish grin on his face. "You're King of the Pirates." "Yep that's me," Luffy chuckled as if Natsu's attacks never happened. Luffy who was stooping on the wooden beam now, jumped down and approached Natsu. The entire guild went still. Some of the guild members began whispering to one another. "I don't believe if it's him!." One guild member whispered excitedly.

"Who would've thought the Legend himself would show up at our guild?" Another whispered. **"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU ASK QUESTIONS FIRST!, BEFORE YOU USE YOUR MAGIC!."** Lucy yelled at Natsu now, while Natsu continued to chuckle. "Wait a minute," Luffy eyes widened in sudden realization. "You're the legendary Salamander!." "You're Natsu Dragneel!," Nathan and Lina exclaimed in awe as they circled him now. "We heard countless stories about you!," Lina stated excitedly. "Can you do that dragon roar again?," Nathan asked eager to see it again.

" **DON'T YOU DARE!,"** Lucy warned Natsu who considered doing it again. "It seems we have another legend in our mist," came a certain baritone voice that spoke up from the second floor. There stood the master of the guild, who stood on the stairs railing looking down at his guild. "Who's that?," Luffy questioned Natsu. "That's our guild master Macarov Dreyar," Natsu replied as Macarov approached Luffy.

"Wow…" Luffy peered at Macarov now. "You're kinda small…" "I get that a lot," Macarov replied grinning not offended in the least. "Well it's great to meet you considering I've been searching for you some time now. I really need to talk to you." "That's fine my boy, but first things first, won't you sit and enjoy our little celebration. That is if you're not busy to go." "Yeah we can stay awhile," Luffy responded casually placing his hand behind his head. "Fairytail is beginning to grow on me."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

The merriment continued in Fairytail, as the adult wizards, pirates, and shinobi raised their beer mugs in toast to good health, happiness, and adventure. Nathan, Lina, Hanami and Nashi sat together as they watched Freed play the flute, while other guild members danced to whatever song he played. "So what's it like being a pirate?," Nashi questioned curious about her new friend's lives.

"Every day is an adventure," Nathan explained resting his hands behind his head, as he leaned back in his chair. "We meet new places and people almost every day." "It's freedom like no other," Lina blithe with a smile. "However with freedom comes responsibility. Pirates are generally known to have a bad reputation which usually gets most of us in trouble. That's why our parents have always strived to be different. Instead of hurting others, they help and protect them."

"I guess I can relate," Nashi stated nodding her head in understanding. "Growing up as a wizard has taught me that there are good and bad wizards." "I'm so glad to have finally met you guys." Hanami spoke up grinning. "Ever since my brother and I were little our parents have told us countless stories about Fairytail, and the King of the Pirates . So much so I began to think that they were just myths."

"What's it like to be a ninja then?," Lina suddenly asked Hanami. "Our way of life is not to be taken likely," Hanami explained. "Because if a ninja does this it may cost him or her to lose theirs or their love one's lives. There is also good and bad in our Shinobi world as well, which is why powerful ninja like my Dad also strive to join forces with other powerful Shinobi, with the same mind set, so that peace and justice would prevail. I can recall my Dad's words he usually tells my brother and i: "I'm not gonna run away, and I never go back on my word, that is my ninja way." Hanami stated proudly.

"So do you and Shinachiku inherit the special ability like your Dad?," Nashi asks Hanami. "Unfortunately no," Hanami sighs pushing her long thick pink bubble gum hair over her shoulder with a disappointed sigh. As Hanami began to explain why, Nathan notices Shinachiku who is standing not too far away, and is listening suddenly began to foot it.

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

"I hate it when Hanami reveals why we don't have the Kekkai Genkkai," I grumbled to myself, as I stood on the balcony overlooking part of Magnolia's town. To me it made us look weak and pathetic. Unlike Hanami who was only disappointed for not having the Kekkai Genkkai, I was devastated. Being born as the Hokage's son it is naturally expected to be a powerful and skilful ninja someday. Which is why it came, as a surprise to a lot of the villagers when Hanami, and I were born as normal kids.

The only exceptional thing about Hanami and I, was that we had literally an impressive amount of chakra with perfect chakra control. And even then that wasn't enough to become the most powerful. It was even harder when it came to the Academy. Day in and day out, my sister and I received scornful and pitiful glances from our peers. Dad had no idea how hard it was for us, since we never told him how we felt. Everyone has their limits, when they clearly have had enough, which lead me to attack my peers at eight years old.

The truth was I felt burdened, as the Hokage's son. Which is why I am nervous when I think of befriending the guild members of Fairytail. Most guild members so far were intrigued about Hanami and I. What if they felt sorry for us when they realized we were just normal kids?. A light breeze blew through my blonde hair, as my long black jacket flapped behind me, as I sensed someone approaching.

"I know how you feel…" Nathan said. "I don't want company," I growled rudely over my shoulders. "I use to wonder why I wasn't like my Dad, considering that he had become powerful and a legend in his own right. Some folks who I grew up with were disappointed my sister and I didn't inherit his power. Thanks to my Dad I learnt that I didn't need to be exactly like him to succeed."

I remained silent as I listened to his words. "Stop beating yourself up, and find your own path." I turned to respond with a retort, but realized he was gone.

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

After quiete sometime Shinachiku decided to go back downstairs, before anyone else noticed that he was missing. He was about to stroll past a room, until he overheard the conversation. "You're not fooling anyone mom!," Shinachiku heard Nathan hiss in anger. "It's only a matter of time that Dad finds out." "He won't if you keep your mouth shut," Nami said sternly.

"Fine, but you have to tell Dad soon or I will." Nami then sauntered out of the room, and headed for the stairs without noticing Shinachiku standing there. "So…" Shinachiku strolled into the room. "Problems with mom?." He asked innocently. "What did you hear!," Nathan demanded as he collared Shinachiku, and slammed him into the wall. "Everything," Shinachiku answered casually as he looked Nathan in the eye bravely.

"I'm not going to tell if that's what you're wondering." Instead of Nathan responding, he let go of Shinachiku then punched the wall in frustration. "Wanna tell me what's going on?.' Nathan then took a moment to answer. "Follow me." Shinachiku followed Nathan to the balcony, where Nathan jumped over, and ran down the wall without falling.

"How'd you do that?," Shinachiku questioned genuinely surprised that he was capable of doing that. Shinachiku pumped chakra into his feet, as he followed Nathan. "My parents knew a witch who gave them a powder called Gravity Disorder that gives me this ability." Nathan explained.

 **(HANAMI'S P.O.V)**

i gasped in amazement, as I watched Porlyusica pour one of her magic power restoration on a dead plant. Instantly the plant was rejuvenated to its original form. "Wow so many unique things," I stated really impressed with Porylusica's methods.

Porylusica simply smiled as she pulled out a box. Since I met her, I immediately liked her, and asked if it was okay to watch her work in a spare room in the back. "I have another unique thing," Porylusica said gesturing to the box. She then opens the box to reveal two scrumptious apples.

"These are the best apples in Magnolia," Porylusica kindly told me. "You should try one you won't regret it." Without further ado, I picked up the biggest one of the two, washed it, and then took a big bite out of it. I immediately regretted it.

The taste was so bad, that I stumbled back against the wall, as I let out a piercing scream.

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"Come on hurry, I want get back to the guild before my Mom and Dad find out I'm missing." Nathan hurried Shinachiku down the stairs to a spare room to the bottom of Thousand Sunny (One piece ship). "I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

The spare room had a window on the right, with a table, and chair with a small wooden book cabinet. Nathan quickly removed three books from the second shelf, to reveal a medium size treasure chest. "I discovered this by accident a few days ago," Nathan explained as he rest the treasure chest on the table. "I found out that mom had stolen it, and when I asked her why she refused to tell me, she even begged me not to tell Dad.

My mom also begged me not to go near it again." "Why'd you think she was afraid?." "I don't know. You see before my sister and I were born my mom was a thief. However when my parents got married, my Dad made my mom promise she wouldn't steal anymore. From what I know she has always taken pride in what she has stolen, but this time it's different. For some reason whatever she stole in this chest has caused her to eventually be afraid of it.

When she found out I discovered the chest she immediately asked if I had seen what was inside the box. I told her no, I told her I couldn't get it open, and she seemed relieved, yet confused because she said that the box didn't have a key so it came unlocked."

Shinachiku didn't know what to think or to tell Nathan. Instead he silently walked up to the box, and slowly opened the chest halfway. "How did you-," Nathan had begun to say but paused, as he saw Shinachiku foolishly pushed his left hand into the box without peering into it.

A large blue circle with some sort of seal appeared under Shinachiku's feet, as his eyes rolled back into his head. Nathan dashed forward to pry Shinachiku's hand from the chest, but the moment he tried to get close, the circle was engulfed in flames, as Shinachiku screamed in agony.

Frightened and regretful Nathan stumbled out the room to get help.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oh my god your wedding pictures are so beautiful!,"Nami squealed in delight, as she gasped in amazement at Naruto and Sakura's wedding album. Nami, Luffy, Natsu, Lucy, Naruto and Sakura were huddled together, as Naruto and Sakura showed some of their closest friends of what they would've been up to over the years.

"Oh wow that is beautiful…" Lucy complimented Sakura as she peered closer over Nami's shoulder. In the picture Sakura was dressed in pink kimono with beautiful tiny white flowers running across it. Her short pink hair was pinned up, as her emerald eyes shone with happiness. Naruto who stood next to her in a traditional black kimono was grinning his usual fox like grin, as he puffed out his chest with pride.

"You know Sakura," Lucy suddenly spoke up as her eyes narrowed slyly. "I'm not surprised you two got hitched. I remember when you two first came here, fifteen years ago we were all teenagers back then. You use to deny your feelings for Naruto. I can still remember your face turning red when Naruto got too close for comfort." Lucy teased.

"She still does," Naruto chuckled, as Sakura's face grew red. "Baka," Sakura mumbled folding her arms. At that exact moment the entire guild heard Hanami's piercing screams. Naruto and Sakura bolted to the backroom at the sound of her scream, with their friends on their heels. Naruto kicked the door in to reveal a crying Hanami curled up in a corner like a foetus.

" **OH MY GOD MY BABY!,"** Sakura wailed as she quickly enfolded Hanami in her arms. "Hanami what happened to you?!," Sakura questioned fearing the worst. "The nice lady Pory- Pory." Hanami rasped. "You mean Porylusica?," Sakura stated suddenly realizing that Porylusica wasn't in the room. "She gave me-me that apple." Hanami whimpered as she weakly pointed to the apple on the side of the room.

"I took one- one bite and it tasted so horrible. I've never tasted something so dis- disgusting." Hanami rasped and stammered than began to cry again at the same time. "Oh no,"Nami bleated, as she saw the apple. Luffy slowly approached the apple with a pissed off look on his face. He growled as he snatched the apple up in his hands, and crushed the rest of the apple with his bare hand in anger.

" **Naruto… Sakura…"** Luffy addressed the two of them gravely, as he turned to face them. "Do you know what kind of apple that was?." Naruto and Sakura exchanged worried glances with one another. "What Hanami was given was no ordinary apple, she was given a devil fruit." "What's a devil fruit?." Sakura questioned in confusion. "Devil fruits are mystical fruits, found throughout the world, and if consumed it can give you a special ability. I know this because I ate one." Luffy explained.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but Hanami isn't going to be the same-" Nami began to say, but paused when she heard Naruto growl menacingly. With no warning Naruto transformed immediately into Nine Tails Chakra Mode, causing Luffy to stare in awe, as Nami backed away in fear. **"PORYLUSICA YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!,"** He snarled disappearing through the open window he knew she escaped from.

"Everything's going to be okay," Sakura comforted Hanami, as she tried to make sense of what was happening. It had been quite awhile, since she had seen Naruto used that transformation. She knew that Naruto was pissed off and so was she. However right now she knew she had to focus on Hanami if they were to ever get over this.

 **WHY WOULD PORYLUSICA DO THIS,"** Macarov thought to himself, as his mind raced for a logical explanation. He heard Hanami's scream, and saw a lot of the guild members attempting to follow, however Macarov had stopped them, for the back room was very small. Chances were if Hanami was hurt, he didn't want her to be overcrowded.

"Nathan's what's wrong?," Nami's eyes widened in shock at her son's appearance. Nathan who ran past Macarov who stood by the door, was panting as every inch of him was drenched in sweat. **"I'm so sorry mom,"** Nathan's voice was filled with regret. **"I should've listened to you in the first place. We messed with the box, and now I think it's done something to Shinachiku."**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"If you don't tell me what I need to know," Naruto snarled at Porylusica, his face inches away from hers since she was tied up.

" **I'LL KILL YOU…"**

After capturing Porylusica, Naruto didn't waste time interrogating her. 'Why…' Naruto kept asking himself over and over again when it came to his daughter. On the outside Naruto's demeanour was menacing, but deep down he was heartbroken and confused. He knew that Porylusica wasn't always the kindest person, but he would've never thought she would harm his daughter, considering she was a trusted ally of Fairytail for many years.

"You can drop the act whoever you are," Macarov interrupted suddenly appearing. "I know you're not the real Porylusica. What did you do with her?." **"She's not?!,"** Naruto eyes widened in disbelief, as he peered closer to Porylusica. "But that can't be!. My instincts should've picked up on that, you being a powerful wizard and all-" Naruto who was clearly still confused paused, when he heard the fake Porylusica snicker. **"What's the matter Hokage?,"**

Fake Porylusica said darkly grinning from ear to ear. "You look like you've seen a ghost." "Who are you?," Naruto growled now hearing the use of his title. "Took you long enough to figure it out," Fake Porylusica said shifting her gaze to Macarov now. "Why'd you curse the girl?" Macarov questioned referring to Hanami. "Simple. I had a curse placed on me, and I needed it removed. So I got the real Porylusica to make a real release spell on the devil fruit, then I trapped her in her home with a spell."

"A release spell?," Naruto echoed as he glanced at Macarov hoping that he would explain. "It's a spell a wizard can use on an object, so that whoever uses or eats if it's edible, the curse would be lifted, but the innocent in Hanami's case would be cursed, since she ate the devil fruit." Macarov explained. "Here's where it gets fun," Fake Porylusica said in amusement. "I couldn't use the spell on just anyone, but on someone who came from nobility. I couldn't get close to the royal family of Fiore, and I couldn't use it on Lucy considering she had lost hers. So I couldn't believe my luck when I realized that the Hokage of the hidden leaf village was here, and his daughter took a liking to me."

" **SHUT UP!,"** Naruto screamed enraged now that the fake Porylusica was enjoying this, as the red chakra from Kyuubi surrounded him. At that moment Luffy and Nami entered the room. "As a matter a fact, why don't you ask Nami why I'm here," Fake Porylusica grinned at Nami's surprised expression. "After all she stole something from us." "Oh god," Nami whimpered as she backed away from the Fake Porylusica. "What's she talking about Nami?," Luffy solemnly asked quietly as his straw hat shielded his face for a moment.

'Please Nami tell me you didn't do something stupid.' Luffy thought to himself worried. He knew when he made Nami promise not to steal again when they had just gotten married, it was going to be tough for her, since she was stealing since a child. Knowing her past he understood why she did it. However he made the attempt to break her habit, so that when they did have kids she would be able to set a good example. "Didn't she tell you King of the Pirates?, that she stole one of the rarest forbidden magic, I'm surprised she's still in one piece." Nami gaze shifted nervously to and from Luffy to Naruto. " **I can't believe you** **Nami…** " Luffy shook his head in disbelief as he backed away from her.

"That's why Nathan didn't want to tell me where and how he got the chest when I questioned him." "I was going to tell you just like I planned on telling Naruto." Nami whimpered as her eyes welled up with tears, as she reached for Luffy's right hand. "Don't…" Luffy warned as he side stepped her so she wouldn't be able to touch him. "Please Luffy try to understand…" Nami begged. "I understand Nami don't think I don't." Luffy sighed crestfallen, as he stared back at her sadly.

" **Just disappointed…"** Luffy stated then left the room. "What did you have to tell me Nami?," Naruto asked feeling awkward after watching the exchange between the two of them. "Naruto I'm so sorry," she stated as she continued to cry. Everything she's saying is true. My son showed your son the chest that contained the forbidden magic that I had hidden away and now-" **"Where is Shinachiku?,"** Naruto demanded his voice laced with fear. "They brought him back to the guild's small infirmary-"

Nami never got to finish, as Naruto disappeared in a flash heading towards the infirmary that Fairytail held within the guild. Within seconds he was there. **"Sakura,"** he mourned her name, as she turned to face him. **"Naruto!"** Sakura wailed as she ran into his arms and cried. **"What is happening?, this was suppose to be a fun vacation. Our kids were suppose to be happy, and enjoy their first time here."** Sakura continued to wail into his chest. "We'll get through this Sakura…" Naruto responded staring at his two kids who were lying next to one another as his tears began to stream down his face at the sight of his kids' condition.

Hanami was sleeping, while Shinachiku was unconscious ever since he placed his hand in the box.

 **(LUFFY'S P.O.V)**

" **Luffy I'm so sorry…"** Nami apologized for the thousandth time to me as we stood on the balcony. I didn't respond, instead I kept staring out at the town. "Why'd you do it Nami?,"My glance and tone of voice were emotionless. "A week ago when we visited Oaktown I ran into my enemy of my past, when we split up and I decided to go grocery shopping. His name was Arthur Pitman he recognized me and attempted to corner me." I was listening, but I choose to keep my gaze on the town.

"I managed to kick him in the groin and get away, but not before a small chest dropped from him. He begged me not to take it, I didn't listen instead I took the chest and ran." "Why didn't you tell me you were attacked?." I questioned knowing very well she was leaving out information. "Where pirates Luffy and you know damn well I can handle myself. However when I hid the chest from you I literally heard whispers coming from it, I even had strange dreams about the chest. It was then I regretted stealing it. Then Nathan found it by accident, but thankfully couldn't get it open like me-"

"You put our kids in potential danger Nami," I sternly interrupted her. "He's fine Luffy. Nathan didn't get hurt." **"Our friend's son is lying unconscious in the infirmary Nami!,"** I yelled at her.

 **HOW DID SHE EXPECT ME TO FEEL AND REACT?!.**

 **FOR WEEKS WE HAD A POWERFUL MAGIC ENTITY IN OUR SHIP, AND AS CAPTAIN OF MY SHIP I HAD NO IDEA. WHAT BOTHERED ME THE MOST WAS THAT NAMI HAD EXPOSED OUR KIDS TO MAGIC THAT WAS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.**

 **HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?.**

"I'm going to see how Shinachiku is doing then I'm going out for a while." "Luffy-" **"Don't try to stop me,"** I rudely dismissed her and headed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Shinachiku bolted upright without warning, as he gasped for air like a dying man taking his last breath. Naruto was instantly by his son's side, as Sakura left the room to get a glass of water for him. "Are you okay?," Sakura inquired eagerly. "Does anything hurt?." "I'm okay," Shinachiku managed to say after a few sips of water. "Dad," Hanami's voice was suddenly heard. Naruto turned to see a confused Hanami, standing behind him now.

"Hanami how do you feel?," Naruto inquired. "I feel fine Dad. What happened to Shinachiku?," she asked concerned about her brother. "All that will be explained in time young lady." Macarov said suddenly appearing. "Naruto I hate to interrupt, if you want to get some answers pertaining to your kids' newfound powers, the real Porylusica will be able to answer your questions. Which is why I'm going to see her, and release her from being trapped in her home. I suggest you all eat something. You're going to need your strength."

"That's fine." Naruto agreed. "Sakura, Hanami, why don't you girls go get something to eat. I wanna speak to Shinachiku alone." "It's not the end of the world you know." Naruto assured his son as soon as everyone else left. "What?," Shinachiku arched his eyebrow in confusion. "I had no idea for a long time how you and Hanami felt about not being born with the Kekkai Genkkai." "Easy for you to say," Shinachiku grumbled as he looked grimly into his lap. "I was considered a loser, dead last some would say. I had a demon within me that I couldn't even control at the time."

Naruto looked Shinachiku in the eye earnestly, as he placed a firm hand on Shinachiku's shoulder. "I didn't become a great Shinobi on my own Shinachiku. Iruka, Jiraya, Kakashi, and your mother are just some of the people who supported me, to become who I am today." "You were bound to succeed from the start." Shinachiku argued. "Even if you had help you had something extra in you. You can't deny that." "So did your Uncle Sasuke. Look what happened to him." Shinachiku didn't respond.

Although Shinachiku had met Sasuke a couple of times, since Sasuke was hardly in Konaha, he couldn't deny what his father was saying. From what Shinachiku knew about Sasuke's reputation, not just from Naruto and Sakura but also from the villagers was a pretty bad reputation. "My point is Shinachiku is that being powerful doesn't necessarily mean you'll succeed. I want you to take my words to heart, because you don't know what tomorrow will bring. Which is why you need to be prepared for not only success but also failure."

"Ok I'll bear that in mind." Shinachiku responded. Shinachiku tossed the covers off him to get out of bed, but paused when his father got up and pulled him into a hug. **"I'm sorry you had to feel inadequate to your peers at the Academy, but you're gonna be fine. It may not feel like it now, but in time you'll understand…"**

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

"So do you feel different?," Hanami pestered me as we watched our parents, along with Macarov, have a private conversation with Porylusica on the other side of the room. "How come you were unconscious?, all I got was a bad taste in my mouth. Shinachiku are you listening to me?." "Hanami I feel fine," I finally responded to her incessant questions. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?." "Hanami considering everything we just went through, I'm not up for a friendly conversation." "You're such a buzz kill." Hanami muttered turning her back to me. Usually my sister and I would talk serious issues among ourselves, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts at the moment.

 **What was going to happen now, now that interfered with some sort of forbidden magic?.** I had so many questions that needed answering. Hanami was right about one thing:

 **I was hiding something.**

The only reason I didn't reveal it to Hanami, was because I was having second thoughts on what I had discovered while I was unconscious. "Kids," Naruto called over to us drawing us out of our thoughts. "Why don't you join us." I sat next to Dad, while Hanami sat with mom. "Hanami I'm so sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances, but I'm the real Porylusica. I know your mother informed you about the devil fruit, but I need to ask you a few questions, and I need you to be honest with me. Okay?."

"That's okay with me," Hanami responded bravely looking Porylusica in the eye. "Are you sure you feel physically and mentally okay?." Porylusica questioned. "Nope nothing unusual…" Hanami answered. "The reason why I asked you Hanami is because the devil fruit you ate, is a very rare one called Shekra devil fruit. Shekra devil fruit is one of the rarest, and the few people that actually know about it are dead. Which means now that you've eaten one, we are not even certain what sort of powers it will give you. So are you sure nothing seems out of the ordinary?."

"No," was Hanami's response.

WOW… So Hanami could also have a special ability like myself. Talk about timing. "As for you Shinachiku," Porylusica stated turning her gaze on me. "Your situation is a bit more complicated. Of all the forbidden magic Macarov and I have encountered, we definitely don't know the origins of this forbidden magic. The only way we came to this conclusion that it was forbidden magic, was the seal that Nathan described that appeared under your feet, when you pushed your hand into the chest."

"I didn't say anything before," I abruptly stated. "Because I thought it was a strange dream, but while I was unconscious. Something happened…"

 **FLASHBACK:**

My eyes shot open at the sound of water splashing nearby. I'm alive? I thought to myself remembering that I felt like I was being burnt alive. Thankful that I was in one piece, I stood up as I took in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed, was that I was literally standing comfortably on water, without using my chakra. To make it even more bizarre, it seemed I was standing in the middle of a calm ocean. So calm there was literally no waves, just still water. While the peaceful sky reflected off the water, I heard giggling.

This had to be a dream. I probably slipped and hit my head, and now I was dreaming, I told myself as I stared at some sort of creature, that peered at me from behind a gigantic diamond crystal that stood erect in the water. The creature was a baby that had a mermaid tail, with eight eyes staring at me thoughtfully. Just as I was about to wonder what creature it was, I heard a flap of wings behind me. I swung around in surprise, as I tried to get into a defensive stance. A flock of tall green elves shrieked at me, as they flew at top speed towards me. I did the only thing I could do, which was dive out the way.

The flock of elves laughed as they flew away. **"The hell is going on here?,"** I asked aloud completely baffled. **"It's good to finally meet you Shinachiku Uzumaki." "Who are you!,"** I demanded startled that I didn't hear or see the person approach me. There stood a blonde blue eyed girl about my age. Her hair rested on my shoulders, while she wore a pink dress. "How'd you know my name?." I inquired cautiously. "Because you are the chosen one." She simply replied.

"Why am I here?." "You were brought here for a special purpose." "Where are we?." "You're in Arcadia. It's a different realm or reality. Listen carefully Shinachiku, a evil presence is approaching and you need to be on guard." "On guard from what?. I don't understand…" I was convinced that I was caught up in some kind of Genjutsu now, because I didn't understand any of this. **"Heed my warning…"** was the last thing she said, as she pointed behind me. I turned to see a tidal wave coming towards me.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I watched as my Mom and Dad shared worried glances, while Porylusica and Macarov shared grim ones. "Well young man it wasn't a dream," Macarov spoke up. "Seems to me you travelled to another realm. Unfortunately I know nothing about Arcadia." "Neither do I which makes this a lot harder. However the mysterious girl did give you a clue. Something is coming and it seems to be heading directly towards you." This is what I was afraid of. I knew there was a fifty fifty chance that my Mom and Dad didn't know, but the fact that Porylusica and Macarov were just as stumped as me, meant that I had met a dead end.

 **So what now?.**

If I really possessed this unknown forbidden magic, shouldn't it have revealed itself by now?. "In the meantime where going to the beach, before we head back to the guild. I need to be sure of something." Dad announced.

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"Do you think this will work?,' Porylisca asked Sakura and Macarov who were standing on the side lines now, observing Naruto and his kids fighting. "It's the only option that we have right now, in order to figure out what type of power they possess." Naruto blocked the kunais that was aimed at him , that Shinachiku and Hanami had thrown. **"Shadow clone jutsu,!"** Naruto shouted as he created a clone that immediately attacked Shinachiku. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind Hanami, as he grabbed her left arm and twisted it.

' **What am I going to do?, I can't move.'** Hanami thought to herself. As she struggled to get away, Naruto called forth another shadow clone, who immediately began forming a blue ball with Naruto's other free hand, since he was holding Hanami with one hand. **'IS DAD INSANE?!, DON'T TELL ME HE'S DOING WHAT I THINK HE IS!.'** Shinachiku thought becoming alarmed. "Remember your training Hanami." Naruto said twisting her arm even more. "When you're trapped it's either you give it your all or die."Naruto said.

'I didn't want to do this….' Naruto thought, as the clone completed the blue ball that formed in his hand. 'But it's the only way….' **"RASENGAN!." "NO DAD DON'T!."** Shinachiku screamed afraid for his sister. A loud explosion went off, as a bright light blinded everyone except the immediate fighters, causing everyone else to shield their eyes.

" **HANAMI!,"** Sakura screamed rushing forward as the bright light cleared. However Macarov held her back. "Don't interfere. We need to know what her hidden power is." Macarov said holding back a distraught Sakura. However Sakura stopped struggling at the sight before her. **'NOWAY…'** Shinachiku said to himself shocked at what he saw.

Naruto's Rasengan hadn't destroyed Hanami, instead it was being blocked by Hanami's own clear ball of energy.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **(HANAMI'S P.O.V)**

How was I suppose to beat Dad if I didn't even know what my power was?. I growled to myself, as I winced in pain, as Dad tightened his hold on my left arm that he twisted it behind my back.

 **WHAT IF UNCLE LUFFY WAS WRONG?.**

 **WHAT IF MY NEW UNKNOWN POWERS NEVER EMERGED?.**

Everyone including my parents were eagered to see my newfound power. I on the other hand was worried and scared.

 **WHAT IF THIS NEW POWER TURNED ME INTO A DANGEROUS PERSON?.**

 **WHAT IF I COULDN'T CONTROL IT?.**

The last question worried me a lot, since it made me remember the conversation with Mom when I was younger.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"So mom what was it like being on the same team with Dad?." I asked her when I was about eight years old. The two of us were home alone one Saturday afternoon. Dad and Shinachiku had gone fishing, while I assisted mom with baking.

"There was a lot of fun moments that I took for granted with your Dad." Mom reminisced as a sad smile crept on her face. "When I felt nothing was going right on our team, and I felt useless and defeated, your Dad never gave up hope. He held our team together, even when he felt the odds were against him."

"So Dad losing control of the fox within him that attacked you… It isn't true then?." I questioned hopeful that she would give me an honest answer. The only response I received was mom's glass bowl shattering on the kitchen floor, as she held a look of shock on her face.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I wasn't suppose to know about that particular information. In fact the only reason why I knew this was because of overhearing lady Tsunande and Kakashi's conversation. Mom had assured me that Dad had complete control now, and that there was nothing to fear.

After learning that shocking revelation, it was then I realized that not being as powerful as my Dad wasn't such a bad idea. Which is why I was worried about my current situation.

 **WHAT IF I LOST CONTROL JUST LIKE DAD DID?, THUS FORCING ME TO HURT MY LOVED ONES?.**

I snapped out of my thoughts, as I saw a Dad's clone appear and immediately began forming the Rasengan. As my eyes widened in realization, I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. If I didn't do something soon I was going to be left open for attack!.

I didn't know what came over me…

But as soon as Dad had attacked, I felt a sudden surge of energy within me. A clear ball of energy formed in the palm of my hands. I immediately slammed it into Dad's Rasengan.

The clash of both balls created an electrifying sound, deflecting Dad's Rasengan, and sending it into the ocean. The waves split apart like Moses at the red sea thus causing a large explosion. Panting now I smiled victoriously at Dad, who was still staring slack jawed at the ocean.

 **I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT…**

 **I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO DEFLECT DAD'S RASENGAN…**

Never in a million years would I have thought I could do that. I suddenly dropped to my knees in exhaustion, as my vision suddenly blurred in and out.

" **THAT… WAS… AWESOME."** Was my last thought before I blacked out.

 **(SAKURA'S P.O.V)**

I immediately sprinted over to Hanami who had blacked out in exhaustion. This time Macarov didn't stop me. Despite how distraught I was that Hanami was fighting her Dad, I was proud of her. After discovering both my kids were cursed with forbidden magic, I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with it. It was one thing for my kids to be born without the Kekkai Genkai, but forbidden magic?...

 **HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?.**

I was worried and scared not just for Hanami, but more so for Shinachiku. Unlike Hanami who would face any problem head on no matter circumstances, Shinachiku was a wildcard. As I watched my kids grow up I realized that Shinachiku was extremely disappointed that he didn't inherit his father's powers, so much so that I was afraid that would lash out at the world because of it.

Which is why deep down I felt guilty. Guilty that I hadn't addressed the issue sooner. I wondered how Naruto felt on the matter, since we had never spoke about it. "Do you see that smile on her face?," I indicated to her face as he father held her in his arms.

"Ya, even unconscious she's pretty stoked in beating my Rasengan," Naruto chuckled as he put her over his shoulder now.

 **(NATHAN'S P.O.V)**

" **Nathan quit hugging the spyglass!,"** Lina complained as she attempted to take it away from me. **"NOWAY…"** I shrieked as I had just finished watching the battle between Uncle Naruto and Hanami, and was too stunned to reply to my sister.

Our parents had sent Lina and I t the ship for a while ever since Shinachiku and Hanami had fallen unconscious. It was then we spotted Shinachiku, and his family along with Master Macarov and Porylusica with them. Instead of greeting them like Lina suggested, he decided to stay on the ship and watch.

 **So Hanami was now a devil fruit user huh….**

From what I just witnessed I knew she was going to be one powerful user which was demonstrated.

 **BUT WHAT ABOUT SHINACHIKU?...**

I thought staring at him now.

 **HIS POWER WASN'T REVEALED…**

As much as I was frightened by this unknown forbidden magic after seeing what it did to him, I was really eagered to see a manifestation of what it really was. Every time I thought about Shinachiku, and what happened to him, I couldn't quite help think how close I had come to being affected.

 **WHAT WAS HIS FORBIDDEN POWER?.**

The question was eating me up inside…

Lina finally got a hold of the spyglass, as she snatched it out of my hands. "You're a jerk Nathan?!." She protested as she glared at me. "You practically hugged the spyglass through the entire fight!." "Bite me sis." I responded still deep in thought.

Shinachiku you better brace yourself, 'cause I got a feeling whatever is inside you, maybe bigger than you think.

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

Fake Porylusica who is still tied up in the spare room, and whose head is bowed suddenly smiles. Silently a tall black haired man comes through the wall. He has red piercing eyes, his thick dark hair pulled into one. He was six feet tall, and was wearing a black cloak.

"Took you long enough," Fake Porylusica said as the magical seal of rope that bounded her hands suddenly loosened. "I trust that you found out what happened to Nami?." He stated quietly. "Nami is no longer of importance to us. The forbidden magic has finally awakened through the Uzumaki bloodline."


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I'M BACK NOW…**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"The craftsmanship of this ship is amazing," Macarov complimented in awe as he inspected the figurehead of the ship. "Made from the finest wood Treasure Tree Adam." Luffy said proudly. "Being on this ship brings back a lot of memories for me my boy." Macarov grinned staring out at the calm sea, with a blissful look on his face. "I know," Luffy stated.

"Which is why I brought you here." "Is that so... oh yes I almost forgot why you came to Fairytail to see me in the first place." "It's simple really," Luffy straightened his straw hat. "Gol. D Roger told me to speak with you." At hearing Luffy's response Macarov roared in laughter. "You can't possibly be talking about the legendary pirate king Gol D Roger why he's been dead for a long time!."

"As a matter a fact I am," Luffy laughed along with Macarov. "Why he told me in my dreams to not only come speak with you, but how he met you many years ago. Said you and him gambled the first time you met, he said you lost to him and had to give up your expensive bottle of rum." At that moment Macarov's smile instantly turned into a glare. **"** **THAT NO GOOD BACKSTABBING…"** Macarov growled. "There's no way you could've known about that. Alright I believe you." Macarov said as he turned his back to Luffy.

The ship rocked gently from side to side like a baby's crib, as the stars shined brightly in the night. "So what did he tell you, he must've some important Intel for him to crossover to the other side." "Said to ask you to help me find the hour glass."

" **WHAT!,"** Macarov screamed in alarm. "What else did he say Luffy!," Macarov demanded as he collared Luffy as he shook him. "Something- something," Luffy stammered. "Something about coming to Magnolia and you being the only person who can stop it." "This is not good." Macarov remarked as he sighed tiredly.

"So…"Luffy interrupted Macarov's thoughts. "What does all of this means?." "You mean to say he didn't tell you!, **oh it's just like him to not! Nevermind.** One might take it for granted, because of its simple appearance. Where not sure who created it, however it is designed to control powerful magical forces and spells. What that idiot didn't tell you, was that when we also first me he was using the hourglass to find an articfact called the heart of Hambala. A gold platted fist with untold magical forces. Whoever wears it would be able to control it using the hourglass.

However when he attempted to use it along with the heart of Hambala, his plan backfired." Macarov explained as he closed his eyes as he could clearly see the bittersweet memories of the past clearly in his mind. "Most of his crew along with some powerful wizards who attempted to stop the force of destruction were killed. So I did the only thing that I could I used an entrapment spell, a spell that would contain it.

Then I advised Gol D Roger to bury it. "Wow…" was the only thing Luffy could say, as he thought about what was said. It wasn't the first time that Gol D Roger would've visited Luffy in his dreams, but he had no idea what was up when Gol D Roger urged him to go to Magnolia.

"So how do we locate the hour glass?," Luffy asked after sometime of silence. "Gol D Roger didn't send you to me by guess Luffy," Macarov explained. "Someone in Magnolia has the hourglass, and it's only a matter of time before they unleash its destructive powers."

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

" **WOW…,"** Nashi said in awe as she peered closely at the mini size ball of energy that Hanami simply created and gravitated in her hand. "Pretty awesone huh?," Hanami bragged. "Yeah, I would've felt on top of the world, if I managed to deflect my Dad's attack." Nashi stated. I watched as my sister and Nashi prattled on about my sister's newfound power.

Hanami and I along with our parents, were staying with Uncle Natsu and his family for our vacation as guest in their home. I learnt from Nashi, that this house use to once be Lucy's apartment. When her parents got married, they managed to save enough money to buy the entire apartment and did some additions and renovations. As much as I was disappointed that my unknown powers weren't revealed, I was proud of my sister. I use to mistake her fighting spirit for stubbornness, but now I see I was wrong.

To be honest perseverance was never my strong suit. Hard to believe, since that was one of my parents best qualities. Especially my father. No matter what problem the hidden leaf village had, Dad would find a positive way around it. "Well I better get ready for bed," Nashi said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Got to get up early tomorrow to train with Dad. Oh did I mention to you guys that you haven't met the entire of Fairytail members as yet?. You still have to meet Erza, Gray and Gajeel and their kids.

They're supposed to be back in Magnolia in a few days. Well good night." Nashi yawned as she headed downstairs, I was about to tell Hanami that I was also going to head to my room when she threw her arms around me. **"Thank you for being supportive and not being jealous about the whole thing."** "Hey," I said taking her by the shoulders so I could look her in the eye. "What are big brothers for?." **"You don't know how scared I am,"** she said as her voice cracked, and she broke down in tears.

"Hey," I pulled her into my arms trying to comfort her. "What's wrong?." **"Everything's happening so fast. What if the Shinobi world doesn't accept us?. What if I endanger you Mom and Dad?."** "It's going to be okay Hanami." I reassured her, as I used my right hand to wipe away her tears. "We're Uzumaki we never give up. Not when all odds are against us."


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **(NARUTO'S P.O.V)**

I slammed my right foot into Shinachiku's gut. He grunted in pain, as he hit the cold wet ground, as the heavy rain beated down on his body. It was midnight, and Shinachiku insisted that we train, just like on the beach only this time it will only be him and I. "Are you gonna lie there for the rest of the morning?," I questioned sternly as I watched him pant as he struggled to get up.

This was one of those times I was hard on my son. For a young ninja who now possessed an unknown power, he had a long way ahead of him, especially since his new powers had not surfaced. Since my son had awakened from his coma, I sensed a very different energy coming from him.

 **FLASHBACK:**

I stood by the entrance to the kitchen observing Shinachiku, Hanami, and Nashi talk about their training with me. They hadn't noticed me standing there. **"Kit I don't know if you noticed, but there's something different about your son."** Kurama said to me. "Yeah I've been feeling it too. Can you see exactly what it is within him?." I questioned since I couldn't.

" **No kit. All I see is some kind of force field , as if its cloaking itself. Even though i can't see it, I can sense it is some sort of ancient power."**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

If there's anything I learnt in this lifetime, is that nothing goes the way it should most of the times. Growing up I had to learn to just go with the flow, and figure it out from there. I was worried about my son, because I wasn't sure he would be able to endure like I did. Shinachiku had managed to stand up, as he immediately got back into a fighting stance.

I braced myself for his attack when I felt it. Shinachiku immediately dropped his hands in shock, for he had felt it too. Just as we were about to continue our training, we felt a strange energy vibration. I didn't know what those vibrations were exactly, but what I did know is that the force was unsettling.

" **Can you feel it Dad?,"** Shinachiku's voice brought me out of my troubled thoughts. He had walked past me, his back turned to me now. I was about to say something, when I noticed a small spark coming from my son's left shoe.

 **MY SON HADN'T MOVED…**

I immediately rested my hand on his shoulder to turn him around, since he hadn't reacted, but just seemed stood there. The moment I touched him an invisible force field not only sent me flying, but I witnessed my son's entire body became consumed in crimson flames.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **(NARUTO'S P.O.V)**

The force field not only knocked me off my feet but it had sent me flying. I felt like I had been punched by a tailed beast, as I transformed into the Nine Tails Chakra Mode in mid-air. However even though I transformed I couldn't stop myself from crashing into the concrete wall behind me. As I felt the impact of my body slam into the wall, I saw the force field energy had gone past me causing some sort of shockwave creating an earthquake.

Shinachiku and I had been training not too far from Fairytail before all of this happened. His body that was now consumed by crimson flames, didn't burnt him alive, instead the flames burnt fiercely. As the angry flames cackled, and I called out to my son, I realized the powerful flames reminded me of another person.

 **NATSU…**

 **So this was Shinachiku's power…**

 **FIRE…**

So it finally revealed itself. It's about time I smirked to myself, as I pulled my body out from the wall.

 **What caused his powers to surface?.**

 **Was it the vibrations that we felt or something else?.**

What I was sure of was that my son's newfound power was strong. So strong now that it revealed itself it wasn't afraid to let anyone or anything know it was here.

Suddenly I felt the strange vibrations again. At that exact moment, Shinachiku shifted his body slightly, as he grounded his feet into the ground. Using his newfound power, as the ground cracked under him, his feet deepened into the ground. He then used his magic to propel him into the air.

I sprinted off at top speed after him. So it was the vibration that summoned Shinachiku's powers. Now all I needed to do was let him lead me to the source….

 **(NATSU'S P.O.V)**

I woke up startled from my sleep in a blanket of sweat, as I gasped for air.

 **Something was wrong…**

 **I felt this strange weird vibration.**

I didn't know what it was, but my dragon instincts told me whatever it was was dangerous. "What's wrong Natsu?." Lucy whispered to me, as she sat up. The moonlight shone on her sleepy face, as she yawned, while I jumped out of bed.

Staring at the clock I realized it was midnight. I decided to check on our guest to make sure everything was alright.

I cantered into the hallway then headed towards the stairs. As I reached the top, which was the guest living room, there lay Sakura fast asleep.

As if on cue, she shifted then sat up rubbing her eyes. "Sakura what are you doing sleeping on the couch?. Didn't Naruto and Shinachiku come back?," I questioned confused that she was sleeping on the couch.

"No," Sakura said. "If he did he would've waked me. What could be taking them so long?. I know Shinachiku had asked his father to train him alone, but I thought they would be back by now." Realization stepping in.

"I'll go look for them. Don't worry they're probably still out training.." I reassured her as I headed downstairs.

 **Something was wrong**.

 **I could feel it in my gut, but I didn't have the heart to tell Sakura…**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **(GENERAL P.O.V)**

"Everything is going according to plan Talina," the mysterious man addressed the fake Porlyusica and grinned. They stood in an open field, as they stared at the small coal black hourglass that stood on the ground as it glowed. "Finally phase one is complete Tempus," Talina spoke up, as she continued to stare at the small hourglass.

The upper and lower bulb of the hourglass contained pitch black sand instead of ordinary sand. The three legged stand was made of steel, as the legs were designed into snakes. "It won't be long before we can control the Uzumaki brat, and then I can finally exact my revenge on Toma E. Fiore…" Tempus growled the previous King of Fiore's name, as his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Patience Tempus," Talina grinned now, as she glanced up into the sky. "From here on out we must be meticulous in what we do…" Tempus silently agreed, as he followed Talina's gaze in the sky.

 **SOMETHING WAS APPROACHING…**

From a distance they saw a ball of fire, soar through the air. As Shinachiku approached, they not only saw him, but felt his presence from afar. Shinachiku hadn't landed, and yet they both were feeling the scorching heat. "I think we should fall back…" Talina panicked as she kept her eyes on the approaching ball of fire, and began backing away.

"Don't be afraid Talina," Tempus assured her placing his left hand on her back, in order to stop her from retreating. As Shinachiku landed, the ground cracked open at the impact of his landing, as the ground rumbled angrily about them. "The Uzumaki boy is under our control. Thanks to the hourglass." Tempus grinned at Shinachiku's appearance.

As the flames blazed around Shinachiku, he stood hunched lifelessly where he stood. His emerald eyes were devoid of any emotion.

" **I NEED TO STEP BACK…"** Talina wheezed, as she wiped her forehead. She didn't need to look at her hand, to see the amount of sweat that was dripping off it. Her soaked hair, skin, and clothes were enough. Tempus didn't stop Talina this time. Instead he allowed her to step back, as he simply stared at Shinachiku intensely.

He cautiously took a step closer to Shinachiku. As he did this, he had to quickly retreat, as the flame from Shinachiku lashed out suddenly in warning. "I thought he was under our control," Talina asked nervously ,as she saw Tempus retreat. "He is," Tempus simply replied. "But remember what we're dealing with. The forbidden magic is still very powerful, and has a mind of its own therefore it's not so easy to control.

I think we should head to the kingdom of Fiore immediately, and find the Toma E. Fiore now that we have the Uzumaki-"Tempus began to say, but was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

" **I DON'T THINK SO!,"** Naruto's voice could suddenly be heard. **"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA ALLOW YOU TO USE MY SON TO GET BACK AT TOMA E. FIORE YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!."** Naruto growled.

"How nice of you to join us Hokage of the hidden leaf village. You get a front row seat at me using your son for my handy work."

" **OVER MY DEAD BODY!,"** Naruto charged at Tempus as his anger rose at Tempus comment. As Tempus grin widened at Naruto's action, he stood rooted to his spot. As Naruto grew closer to Tempus, a Rasengan began to form in his hands, but was immediately stopped, as Shinachiku appeared before him unexpectedly spin kicking Naruto away from Tempus.

As Naruto was forced to retreat he could hear Tempus mocking laughter. "How does it feel to have your own son put against you!?." Tempus mocking laughter increased, as Naruto's eyes widened in realization, as he took in his son's demeanour.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!,"** Naruto roared at Tempus. "I simply have woken up with his newfound powers, thanks to the legendary artifact called the hourglass. To put it simply your son is under a powerful spell's hypnosis under my control."

" **SNAP OUT OF IT!,"** Naruto suddenly screamed, as he smashed his fist into Shinachiku's face. Shinachiku flipped over several times, for he wasn't prepared for Naruto's sudden attack.

" **FIGHT WHATEVER IS CONTROLLLING YOU!."** Naruto continued to bellow as Shinachiku stood up now. Shinachiku slowly raised his left hand horizontally with his hand palm facing downwards. A ball of flame was formed out of nowhere, as it quickly took shape of a lightning bolt. Without warning Shinachiku threw it at Naruto.

As it spun through the air like a runaway fan blade, it also picked up immense speed, as it created a whirlwind sound. Naruto immediately sprinted off in the opposite direction realizing that his son's attack would rip him apart. **' I have to find a way to get through to him…'** Naruto suddenly gasped as his eyes widened in shock, as Shinachiku's right hand formed another fiery lightning bolt and sent it after Naruto.

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!,"** Naruto shouted his infamous technique. Two replicas of himself appeared behind him with Rasengan's ready, as the clones slammed it into the two lightning bolts. As a result of the clash, there was a loud explosion, which caused the ground to rumble so violently it could have awoken the dead. A gigantic cloud of smoke and dust had formed after the explosion, as Tempus and Talina looked on.

"Do you think it killed him?," Talina questioned Tempus who had a twisted smile on his face, as he seemed to be enjoying the scene before him. "Not by a long shot Talina. If the legends are true about Naruto Uzumaki, it's going to take a lot more than that to take him down…" As if on cue, the smoke finally cleared to reveal a very pissed off Hokage who was still in one piece. "It's one thing to come at me," Naruto growled as Kyuubi's chakra grew more menacing. **"BUT TO USE MY OWN CHILD AGAINST ME IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!."** Naruto snarled ready to lunge at Tempus directly.

As Naruto stepped forward he suddenly found himself unable to move. **"WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!,"** Naruto asked himself aloud, as he suddenly saw weird symbols suddenly appearing around him. Suddenly Naruto gained control over his body, but he realized he couldn't move forward as he wanted, for there was some sort of invisible barrier surrounding him.

Naruto let out an animalistic roar, as he slammed his fist into the wall in uncontrollable rage. "As entertaining this fight has been, I have more important matters to attend to." Tempus sneered victoriously. "And I can't have you messing up my plans, the barrier should keep you busy for a few days…"

" **YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!,"** Naruto continued to roar. **"IF I HAVE TO HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH, I WILL FIND YOU, THEN I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!."**

"I'll like to see you try," Tempus responded as he turned in Shinachiku's direction. "Let's go." Tempus simply said to Shinachiku who turned and followed him. Just as Tempus was about to take his leave, a hand out of nowhere, grabbed onto Tempus right hand unexpectedly, causing all Tempus veins in his right hand to appear more pronounced and to turn instantly black.

" **MACAROV!,"** Tempus snarled attempting to pull away but it was too late.

" **MY EYES!,"** Talina screamed. Before Macarov had grabbed a hold of Tempus, he made sure to temporarily blind Talina, so that she wouldn't interfere. Immediately Shinachiku lunged at Macarov who merely looked at Shinachiku, and put his left hand up to reveal a glowing hand palm with the Fairytail symbol in it. Shinachiku immediately came to a halt.

He was still under Tempus spell, but the spell Macarov had used had compelled Shinachiku to stop in his tracks.

" **DAMN YOU MACAROV!,"** Tempus continued to snarl unable to move his body now. **"I** **SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS YOU THAT WAS UP TO THIS** **."** Macarov responded just as angry. **"RELEASE THE BOY FROM THE HOURGLASS SPELL OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE SURE THE BLACK COBRA SPELL KILLS YOU!."** Macarov threatened.

The spell Macarov had used was some sort of sealing spell, which meant once the spell castor touches the person, the magic would seep through the person's skin into his veins shutting down his organs after sometime if the spell castor didn't stop.

" **THEN DO IT!,"** Tempus challenged.

" **EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO KILL ME THERE'S NOWAY YOU CAN WAKE HIM UP. I'M THE ORIGINAL SPELL CASTOR WHO SET THE MAGIC IN THE BOX, THAT SHINACHIKU INTERFERED WITH!."**

Tempus began to laugh.

" **WITHOUT ME YOU LOSE ANY CHANCE OF ME GETTING HIM BACK!."**

 **(HANAMI'S P.O.V)**

I was about to go to sleep, when I felt this weird energy vibration. I tried to ignore it, but something within me kept compelling me to find out where it was coming from. Without thinking, I climbed through my bedroom window, and headed in its direction.

I couldn't ignore this. It had so much of an effect on me, that it began to affect my newfound magic as well. Mom and Dad would have had my head if they had found out I was running through the streets of Magnolia at midnight heading towards an unknown new energy.

 **That was twenty minutes ago…**

I was frozen in shock and horror now,, as I had just witnessed my Dad and older brother fight, while some crazy lunatic had my brother under some sort of spell. Then Mr. Macarov showed up after my Dad got imprisoned in some sort of invisible barrier.

 **No one saw me standing in the distance…**

As restrained the lunatic my gaze fell back on my brother seeing him in this sight made me sorrowful. Feeling all these emotions at once caused something to snap in me. A whirlwind of wind engulfed me as my emotions spiked. It formed into a large ball, as lighting appeared around it and cackled angrily. I approached my brother cautiously since his back was turned to me. The flames that engulfed him lashed out in warning.

As if sensing me he swung around to face me. The whirlwind that had formed some sort of force field around me, clashed with his flames, as I remained protected. I wasn't afraid. The only thing that mattered to me was getting through to my brother, and if that meant staring danger in the face then so be it. "Remember when you met me crying that rainy day outside of the Academy?." Shinachiku continued to stare blankly at me in silence.

"You asked me what was wrong and I said-," I paused as Shinachiku began slamming his fist against my force field like an angry gorilla.

" **HANAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!,"** Naruto screamed in fear. **"GET AWAY FROM YOUR BROTHER!."** "And I said the kids from my class had laughed at my ninja goals. Do you remember what you said to me?." I said ignoring my father,as Shinachiku continued to bang his hands against my force field. Tears ran freely down my eyes, as I felt myself become emotional at the memory.

 **THAT'S WHEN I HEARD AND SAW IT…**

Shinachiku slammed his hands against the force field for the millionth time, and that's when I not only saw the large crack but heard it.

" **I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SHINACHIKU!,"** I cried out desperately, as the crack on the force field slowly spread. **"PLEASE REMEMBER."**

" **HANAMI RUN!."** I heard my Dad scream at me again. The crack had slowly spread it would only take a few seconds before I became vulnerable. My heart thundered in my chest, as I closed my eyes.

 **I REFUSE TO RUNAWAY…**

I rather spend my last moments breaking my brother free from this cruel fate. My brother didn't deserve this, and I refuse to run knowing I might be able to help my brother. My force field shattered before my eyes, as I could feel the blazing heat rushing at me as I screamed: **"REMEMBER!."**

Shinachiku raised his hands with a blank look on his face to hit me, but just as he raised them he paused in mid-air. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my brother hit me.

" **I REMEMBER,"** I heard Shinachiku whispered. I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother freed, as his hands dropped to his side. "I remember I told you that no matter what other people said or thought about you, the only thing that mattered what you thought about yourself and the people that cared about you."

I continued to cry as my brother smiled sadly at me.

 **I HAD FINALLY GOTTEN THROUGH TO HIM…**

" **HANAMI!,"** Shinachiku suddenly pushed me away roughly. As I stumbled away from him, the fire that surrounded him that had disappeared now returned in an angry blaze. I was thankful he had pushed me away just in the nick of time, because if he hadn't I would've been burnt badly.

" **CONCENTRATE SHINACHIKU!,"** a voice instructed from behind me.

" **Whatever they put in you, you got to mentally and physically drive it out!."** It was Uncle Natsu. The fire around my brother disappeared and reappeared as, Shinachiku growled and grunted as he dropped to his knees.

Shinachiku let out a scream in rage.

" **THAT NEW FOUND MAGIC YOU GOT, USE IT, USE IT TO DRIVE OUT WHAT'S CONTROLLING YOU. USE YOUR FIRE MAGIC TO BURN IT OUT!, DON'T HOLD BACK!."**

" **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!,"** Shinachiku suddenly screamed as a literal shockwave was released from Shinachiku's body. Suddenly Uncle Natsu appeared in front of me as he used his body to shield me.

I peeped under his arm to see the hourglass that glowed not too far from us suddenly shattered.

" **NO IMPOSSIBLE!,"** Tempus screamed as he was still unable to move. I sighed closing my eyes, as I rested my head against Uncle Natsu's chest.

 **IT WAS FINALLY OVER…**

 **(SHINACHIKU'S P.O.V)**

I stood on Fairytail's balcony, as I watched the sunrise. I closed my eyes enjoying the peacefulness around me. After what I had been through a few hours ago, I would never take for granted peaceful moments like this again.

 **DAD WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG…**

 **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TOMMORROW WILL REALLY BRING…**

 **IN THE END I WAS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING…**

 **I WAS WRONG ABOUT FAIRYTAIL…**

They weren't judgemental and distrustful. I was in this case. When I struggled to drive out Tempus mental control, I could hear Uncle Natsu help me gain control of my body.

I decided at this moment on, I was going to have a new perspective on life. To embrace new things and friendships, after all I had to learn how to embrace this newfound power I had. Suddenly I was really excited about our family vacation.

"How you feeling Champ?," Dad asked interrupting my thoughts. "I healed up pretty nicely, it's like I was never hurt." I responded. "Well that's a relief," My mom laughed as my parents and Hanami stood next to me now. "Kids your mom and I came to a decision and we just hope you'll like the idea." Naruto explained.

Hanami and I exchanged puzzled glances. "How would you guys like to join Fairytail after our vacation, and spend some time here?."

" **REALLY?,"** Hanami and I asked in unison totally surprised at Dad's offer. "We realize you need to see the world not just from the Shinobi's point of view, but also from a different perspective as well. We believe Fairytail will be able to do just that, like it did with us when we were younger." Mom further explained.

"Will come visit you regularly, and you can come home whenever you like," Dad added. "Your Uncle Natsu offered to be your sensei Shinachiku, while Uncle Luffy offered to be yours Hanami. And the best part is your new friends Nathan and Lina will be staying as well."

" **THANKS MOM AND DAD!,"** I cried freely as I hugged both of them. "This has turned out to be the best vacation we ever had!." Hanami said grinning brightly.

When I first set foot in Fairytail, I thought this was another place Dad dragged me along that I didn't want to be, but in the end it winded up being the only place I wanted to be right now.

 **FAIRYTAIL I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO MEET THE NEXT GENERATION UZUMAKI,'CAUSE I AM CERTAINLY READY TO MEET YOU…**

 **THE END**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOYED, BECAUSE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SOON…**


End file.
